Wanted: A crossover
by BudderedToast
Summary: A Power Puff Girls and Dexter's lab Crossover. There will be more cartoons mentioned in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is going to be a mixed cartoon story, ok? I'm planning to make it multi-chapter, but it may end up as a LONG oneshot, so it could go either way. All the characters do NOT belong to me; But Kylie Peterson is mine, okay? Let's get this story started!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 (or oneshot?)<p>

* * *

><p>It was a crisp fall day. The trees had leaves of yellow, orange, and red on their branches, and they littered even more on the ground. The sky was pale blue and it wasn't rare to see birds heading south for the winter. The wind was chilly and it swirled over the PowerPuff Girls as they walked home from school, causing them to shiver more into their coats.<p>

"It's fre-e-ezing out h-h-here." Said an 11 year-old girl with blond hair pulled up into two pigtails that curved at the ends. She wore a blue coat and blue jeans with light blue converses. Her eyes were the same hue.

"Oh, gosh Bubbles, we didn't know that!" said a girl in the same outfit, except all the blue was green. Her black hair was smoothed around her head, curling at the ends also.

"Stop it Buttercup." Said a girl with a pink jacket with blue jeans and pink converses. She had red-orange hair that was up in a big red bow.

"Sorry, Blossom." Said Buttercup begrudgingly.

The three girls were approaching a house that was two stories. The top windows were in the shape of circles and it had a garage attached to the side. The trio walked in, dumping the bags at the door.

The living room was pure white, almost. It was spotless and looked as if it was a whole space of ivory, besides the wooden tables and a black vase here or there.

A man in a long white lab coat and black boots sat on the couch reading the paper. He was Professor Utonium, the father and creator of the girls.

He looked up. "Good Afternoon, girls. "

"Good Afternoon, Professor." They chimed, climbing up the stairs.

"Bye, girls."

"Bye, professor."

That's pretty much how they were, nowadays. But their usual events of the day would change that very night.

Lightning flashed across the sky in zigzagging patches. The winds blew across the city, way out to a house in the country, where an eleven year-old girl was sleeping soundly, at least, until she heard a cracking sound.

She jerked awake, looking around with an alarmed look. Her hair was shaggy and went to her waist, a tangle of goldish brown hair. Her eyes were hazel green and she had semi-thick eyelashes.

"What the heck?" she whispered to herself. "Tank! Where are ya, boy?"

A black furry dog ran in, tongue lolling out, barking.

"SHHHH!" she whispered, getting out of bed. She walked to her bedroom window, and gasped at what she saw.

A tornado about a mile wide was heading straight for her house; and she saw many trees spinning around in it.

"Oh my god!" she screamed, grabbing her dog, who still had a dumb look on his face. "We have to get to the cellar!" she ran down the stairs and out the front door, heading towards two rickety doors in the ground. She ripped them open and set the dog down, in turn, the dog ran in. She jumped in, closing the doors shut and bolting them together. She ran down the steps to where her dog lay, whimpering.

"Aw, Tankie, it's okay." She picked up the very scared dog and put him in her lap. She scratched behind his short floppy ears, making him calm down a little.

They heard the house being ripped apart, and then she realized…

"Mom! Dad! I didn't wake them up!" she hung her head. "Was I that stupid?" A tear leaked from her eye, landing on the dog's black pelt.

She sat there crying in the cellar with the dog her only companion, the twister shredding her house apart, while her parents where killed with the wreckage.

A few minutes later, the cracking and bending of the doors stopped, giving the girl a green light. She walked up to the door and put her ear to it, listening for any sounds of the twister. She heard none, so she unbolted the door and pushed, only to realize that it was blocked by a huge something.

"Oh no…HELP!" she screamed, her dog barking in sync.

_**Back with the PowerPuff Girls…**_

Blossom jerked awake. She had heard a distant scream, and she knew it wasn't in her sleep. Someone, somewhere, was in trouble.

She shook Buttercup and Bubbles. "Guys, someone is in trouble!"

"Huh?" said Bubbles, jerking up also. "How do you know?"

"Duh, super hearing." She said, rolling her eyes. "Now help me get Buttercup up!"

Both girls had to shake vigorously for the black haired girl to wake up.

"Ugh, what?" mumbled a sleepy Buttercup.

"Get up!" said Blossom, already out of her baby doll nightie and in her usual dress. "Someone's in trouble!"

The girls were flying high above the city.

"I think I heard it come from that direction." Said Blossom, pointing towards the country.

"Then should we try going that way?" asked Buttercup, an eyebrow rising.

"Um," said Blossom, sweat dropping. "Yes."

The girls flew off in that direction, passing many houses with debris around them.

"Looks like alotta-" started Buttercup.

"There!" said Bubbles, pointing to a house, which was nothing but a pile of boards.

The girls could hear screams of "HELP!" from the pile.

"Oh no!" said Bubbles, her hands going to her mouth. The girls flew down, wincing every time they saw a bloody body part.

"HELP!" the scream came from the cellar. The girls flew towards it, it being blocked with a couch.

"Don't panic, help is here!" Blossom yelled, picking up the couch and throwing it aside. Bubbles open the door to the cellar.

A girl with brown-gold hair looked up, holding her dog, which wagged his curly little tail when he caught sight of the three girls.

"W-who are you?" asked the girl, eyes widening.

"We're the PowerPuff Girls! We defeat evil and fight crime!" said Bubbles, a grin on her face.

"Sorry, I've never heard of you." Said the girl, sweat dropping.

"Well, I'm Blossom, the girl to my right is Buttercup, and the one to my left is Bubbles. What's your name?"

The girl stood up. "I'm Kylie Peterson, and this is my dog Tank." She said, scratching the dog's head.

"Aw, a puppy!" squealed Bubbles, flying down and petting the puppy. The puppy tried to lick her hand as she scratched his head.

"Well, nice to meet ya. Where's your parents?" asked Buttercup.

The girl hung her head. "Sadly, They're not with me. I'm guessing they are the body parts you see in the wreckage."

"Oh, you poor girl." Said Bubbles, hugging Kylie.

"We're really sorry for your loss." Said Blossom.

"Well, we better get you to the orphanage." Said Buttercup.

"No! Please! They'll take Tank to the pound!" cried Kylie, a pleading look on her face.

"Well, we could ask professor if she could stay with us." Mused Blossom.

"Yeah! You could be a PowerPuff Girl!" Squealed Bubbles.

"I don't know…" murmured Kylie, head down.

"Well, you can't just stay here!" exclaimed Buttercup.

"Just come with us, we'd love to have you." Said Blossom, a smile on her face.

"Okay." Said Kylie.

"Alright! Up ya go!" said Bubbles, picking up Kylie and Tank bridal style.

"Ahhh!" exclaimed Kylie as they floated up.

"It's okay, I won't drop you." Said Bubbles, giggling.

They flew all the way to Townsville, Kylie gaping at the huge buildings and such. Soon, they arrived at the Professor's house, landing and Bubbles setting Kylie and Tank down on their feet, Tank running around in a circle.

"Nice house." Kylie commented, looking at it in awe.

"What? Your house didn't look like this?" asked Buttercup.

"No, not at all." Said Kylie.

Buttercup looked at her like she had a disease.

The four girls and the dog walked in, closing the door behind them.

"Girls! Where on earth did you go?" Asked the professor, still in his pajamas.

"Blossom heard a cry for help, that's what." Said Buttercup, folding her arms across her chest.

"Let me guess, it has to do with this little girl?" he asked Blossom, shifting his gaze to Kylie and the squirming puppy.

"Er, Yeah…" said Blossom, sweat dropping.

"Ok, what's your name?" asked the Professor.

"Kylie Peterson." Said Kylie. "And this is Tank, my dog."

"Well, nice to meet you. Where's your mom and dad?" he asked.

Kylie's head hung down, a tear falling on the dog's head.

"There was a tornado, and they were in the house. I think you can figure out the rest." Murmured Bubbles, looking away.

"Oh…" said the Professor.

"We were wondering if she could stay with us?" asked Bubbles, her blue eyes boring into the professor's.

"Well…I could arrange that. Are you fine with this, Kylie?" He asked.

She nodded her head.

"Well, then, will you come into my lab for a minute?" he asked, gesturing to a solid white door. She walked in, still holding her dog. The Professor walked in with her.

"Have you gone to school, Kylie?" He asked once the door was closed.

"I was home schooled. The school was too far away for me to go there." She said.

"That explains why you never heard of the girls." He said, and she nodded her head.

"Well, have you heard of Chemical X?" asked The Professor.

"No sir." She said.

"Well that's what gives the girls their powers. They were created, not born, you see." He said.

"Whoa." Murmured Kylie.

"Now here's the part I was getting to. Would you- And Tank- like to have powers?" he asked.

"Sure, that would be awesome!" exclaimed Kylie. She looked down at her dog. "Wouldn't it, Tank?" the dog barked and wagged its pig-like tail.

"Alright, you'll have to drink some of Chemical X, and it will not be immediate, ok?" He said, putting a cup of the chemical in a beaker and giving it to her.

"Okay. Bottoms up, I guess." She brought the beaker to her lips and drank half of it.

"I know this might sound weird, but it tastes just like soda pop, except it isn't fizzy, with a tinge of a medicine flavor." She said. She put it on the ground, along with the dog. The dog lapped it all up quickly.

"Alright, then. That's it. Would you like to go to bed?" He asked, opening the door.

"Sure." She said, picking up the dog and walking out.

"Girls, would you show her where one of the guest rooms are?"

"Yes sir!" Said Blossom, saluting.

"Alright, I'm going to hit the hay, okay? Goodnight, girls." He walked up to his room and shut the door.

"Goodnight, Professor." They chimed, going up the stairs, also.

They walked till they reached a wooden door.

"Here's your room. Our room is right here," said Blossom, pointing to a door right beside the one they were standing at. "If you need anything at all, we're right there."

"Thanks, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." She gave the trio all hugs. "You're the best. Goodnight, guys."

"Goodnight, Kylie." They chimed, walking into their bedroom.

"What a night…" yawned Kylie, walking into the bedroom. Inside, the walls were a deep, dark red and the bed had an orange comforter with fluffy pillows. There was a wooden dresser and a bedside table, which held a lamp.

"Tank, get into bed. I'm coming." She said, following the puppy as it jumped onto the bed.

She leaned by the bed and put her hands together. "Dear Lord, please keep my mother and father safe up in heaven. Tell them that I love them and that Tank loves them, too. Also, thank you for keeping me safe. In Jesus' name, Amen."

She got in bed and pulled the comforter over her and the puppy. It lay down and after a little bit it started to snore softly.

Kylie closed her eyes and drifted to dreamland…

* * *

><p>I've decided to make this a chapter story. I just love writing about the PPG's! X3 I'm kinda thinking this chapter is stupid…-_-'<p>

Stay tuned for the next chapter of **Wanted**! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Kylie slowly woke up as the early morning rays of sun greeted her from her window. She sat up, arching her back and exhaling as a tiny crack came from the movement, yawning softly. Nearly a second later, a tiny black puffball jumped into her lap, greeting her with licks to her cheeks.

She giggled. "OH, Tank! Stop it! I'ma smell like dog!" she picked him up carefully and set him down on the ground, in which he began to run in circles, his curly tail wagging in the process. She slowly set her feet on the ground, feeling the carpet between her toes and sighing. She sniffed the air lightly.

"Is that bacon I smell?" She wondered to herself, standing up straight. "Weird. Mom-"

A shocking pain hit her heart as she murmured this.

"Mom...Dad...oh no..." She sat back down again, curling back up in her covers and trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. Her back contorted slightly with silent sobs as she buried her head in the bed. She just did NOT want to get up anymore, much less find out where the smell was coming from. She wanted her mother in here, waking her up gently and giving her dog a tiny kiss on his nose. She wanted to be able to get up and have her daddy pick her up, swinging her around in a circle, a gleam in his blue eyes. She wanted to stay there and think of these memories forever, but sadly, she wouldn't have time to do that as she heard the door creak open behind her.

"Kylie? Tank?"

The little dog yipped as the professor walked in, ready for the day in his lab coat and black boots. His brow creased as he saw Kylie curled up in her bed, shaking slightly.

"Kylie..."

The girl lifted her head, and I'm sorry to say that her attempts to hold her tears back failed, little wet paths covering her face. Her red eyes glanced at the Professor before she let her head fall back down, moaning in grief.

"I'm very sorry for your loss..." He gently rubbed her shoulder. "But you're going to have to get out of that bed someday, might as well be today."

Kylie sighed, lifting herself up and off the bed, her feet hitting the floor for the second time with a small _thud_. She covered her face with her hands, slowly dragging them down her face to rid the tearstains that stuck on her face. "I-I want them back...All the happy times that we used to have...And I wish I hadn't took them for granted." Her voice broke.

"I know it hurts now, but you're a strong girl, I could tell by how quickly you recovered from your loss. You can pull through and begin again." He smiled slightly as she lifted her head and looked at him.

"I'll try..." She yawned a little as she walked out of the room, her dog following her from behind. She made her way to the end of the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen, where the Powerpuff girls where eating their breakfast.

Bubbles looked up as Kylie walked past. She silently took notice of her saddened expression and red eyes and chose not to bug her currently, and the other two took a page out of her book and ate their food quietly as Kylie fixed herself a plate, walked to an empty seat, and started eating at a snail's pace. At this time, the Professor walked from upstairs to join them, a concentrated look on his face, not looking where he was going until they heard a small squeal.

"Oi! Watch the paws, watch the paws!"

Kylie's head snapped up. "What was that?"

"Down here, KyKy!"

Everyone looked down at the black fur-ball that was Tank, who was regarding Professor Utonium with a passive expression.

"Listen here, bub, I'm the only animal in this house, just because you're thinkin' hard don't mean you go steppin' on my paw." He sat on his haunches and lifted his left paw brokenly.

Kylie's mouth gaped. "T-T-Tank?!"

The dog turned his attention toward her. "Hey Kyky! How's it goin'?" He walked towards her, contrary to the seemingly 'broken' paw just moments ago.

"You're talking. Talking...you're a dog, and you're talking." She slid off the chair and bent down to examine her dog. "Are ya sick or something? Feeling okay?"

"It's most likely the Chemical X I gave you two last night." Stated the Professor.

"You gave them Chemical X?!" Bubbles squeaked excitedly. "See, I knew he was going to make her a Powerpuff Girl!"

"Then shouldn't I already have powers, then? And no Tank, no bacon."

The dog looked at her weirdly. "I didn't say that, or anything for that matter."

Kylie gaped. "I can read minds. Minds. Wow." She looked up at the Professor. "I-Is that normal?"

"Well, no. The girls don't have that power, so I guess there's a difference between people created with Chemical X and then people attaining it later in life. Fascinating."

Buttercup gawked. "Aw come ON. Mind reading? Seriously." she leaned back in her chair, pouting.

Blossom glared at Buttercup before switching her attention to Kylie. "Awesome! And I'm guessing you have all the rest of the powers that we have?"

"I honestly don't know..." Kylie mused, scratching her head. "Maybe we'll find out later?"

"Well, it took the girls a while to get all of their powers, so that's a definite maybe." Remarked the Professor. "But let's get going girls. all of you will be riding in the car with me to the school, since I need to get Kylie registered there."

"Seems good. Let's go."

There ya go! Another chapter for Wanted like ya'll requested.

Hope you guys like it.

~Rainbow Showers


End file.
